The One I Love
by Cheez plz
Summary: Ino is bossy shika is lazy what happens in this story read and find out


**InoxShika**

A/N: sry but this is only a one shot but I could make a sequal if u like it but that can only be told by the reaction of peoples reading and reviews.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Shikamaru was in his normal cloud-watching mode on his normal cloud watching hill. When he was about asleep, someone started to talk to him.

"There you are Shika… do you know how worried I've been?!"

"Hey Ino," Shikamaru said letting out a sigh and thinking: _damnet she just had to come and ruin the rest of my damn day._

"Don't just 'hey Ino' me." his blonde haired teammate said.

"What do you want Ino?" Shikamaru asked Ino, who just plopped herself beside him on the green grassy hill.

"What do you mean, 'what do you want Ino,' I wanted to talk to you."

"Whatever," he said looking back up at the clouds with his lazy eyes.

"You're too lazy." Ino said looking at him and then hugging her knees to her chest and looking at the ground.

"Well you're to bossy, but I'm not complaining about you." He said staring at the clouds. All of a sudden Ino whipped her head back up from the ground and facing him and crawled over and put her head over his. Shikamaru couldn't see the clouds from Ino's head over his.

"So you think I'm bossy."

"Yea so what you think I'm lazy so why can't I say you're bossy?"

"Because I am not bossy!"

"Yes you are you just don't notice it because your not someone else."

"Oh yeah you think I'm so bossy then why don't you do something about it?" Ino said in a seductive tone as she bent down close to his face, Shikamaru lit up a bright red on how close she was. She combed her hand through his hair until it hit his hair tie and she took it and got up with it in her hand. "Hah you want your hair tie pineapple head?"

"Hey give that back you troublesome women." He said sitting up irritated.

She started walking backwards away from Shikamaru, "You want it so bad then why don't you come in get it or are you too damn lazy yah lazy bum"

"Troublesome," He said getting to his feet and walked towards Ino. Ino ran away from him until she was about 3 feet away and turned around and dangled the hair tie around.

"Come get it you lazy bum." She called out to Shikamaru. Shikamaru was getting irritated with his hair being so long and it also being down. Shikamaru used his kagemane no jutsu to catch Ino. Ino was caught in his shadow. "Hey that's no fair that's cheating!" She said trying to move.

"Well it's not fair that you stole my hairband." He started walking forward which made her to walk forward also. Once he got to Ino he let go the jutsu and leaned in and kissed her for a distraction as he took her hair tie. Ino was blushing a bright red. Shikamaru let go of the kiss right when he got her hair tie. Ino placed two fingers on her lip and was at a dismay. Shikamaru thought she was going to slap him or yell at him but she was sitting there dazed.

"Th-th-th" She was stammering.

"I'm sorry Ino I didn't mea…"

"That was my first kiss." She said with her fingers still on her lips.

"I'm sorry Ino. Really sorry." Shikamaru said as if he commited a crime or something else like that.

"No, don't be sorry, um to tell you the truth I actually, kind of, liked it." Shikamaru was stunned.

"Really?" Shikamaru asked. Ino only nodded, she was blushing so hard, her hair reaching her back blowing in the slight breeze. "Could I possibly give you another kiss then?" This statement stunned Ino even more than when he kissed her. She nodded and they both leaned into each other and closed their eyes and kissed for a second time. They broke apart after ten minutes, which seemed like forever to them.

"That kiss was really nice." She said to Shikamaru. "And I thought lazy bums couldn't kiss so good." With that Shikamaru shut her up and kissed her again and pulled away.

"Well who knew a bossy person would ever like a lazy bum like me."

"So does this mean that we're going out now?"

"I Suppose so, just don't say anything to Inoshi he would probably kill me."

"Nah papa wouldn't kill you papa loves you."

"Yeah that's only because I'm Shikato's son."

"So he still loves you as if you were his own son."

"Lets watch the clouds some more I'm exhausted." He grabbed Ino's hand and dragged her back to his cloud-watching area and sat down, Ino sat down as well. "Oh yeah Ino I have one more thing to say to you."

"What is it Shika?"

"I love you Ino."

A/N: And with that short note it is over. I don't give a crap if you hated it. Don't like my cussing well then go on then go on report me I'm English try and deport me. Heh jk well yea ok well review 4 me please. Signing out.

Cheez plz


End file.
